


A whole new world of music

by Thiphyjen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Cas plays the cello, Inspired by Music, M/M, Musical References, Musician Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiphyjen/pseuds/Thiphyjen
Summary: For the first time Dean is attending a Classical music concert, by the end he thinks he might have fallen in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A whole new world of music

Damn Sam and his stupid puppy eyes, and damn Ruby for dumping him on this exact day. Sam had planned the perfect date night; he had flowers and tickets to a concert at the city.

Dean was ready to spend the night watching Dr. Sexy and eating tons of pizza when Sam came back not even fifteen minutes later, head down and bouquet still in hand. He looked so miserable Dean couldn't take it.

"Ok, let's go," Dean grunts, getting up from the couch.

"What? To where?" Sam looks tired and confused, as he drops the flowers on the table.

"Dude, you spent like fifty bucks on those tickets! We are not letting them go to waste! I'm going with you," Dean replies.

That's why Dean is now at a fancy theatre, waiting to go into the concert hall. A girl in a tailored suit comes to them and asks Sam to show her their tickets. She then takes them into the hall and to their seats. “A friggin balcony,” Dean thinks as they take their seats that are close to the stage. 

Dean looks at the crowd around him and based on first impressions, he assumes that all these people are music snobs. Every person is wearing their best garments and talking excitedly, causing Dean to feel weird and out of place. Dean is grateful that Sam insisted he dress up.

"At least put on clean pants and a decent shirt, Dean," Sam had said.

Feeling a bit insecure, Dean decides to go to the restroom to check on himself and make sure he looks presentable enough.

"I'm ok," he thinks moments later when he's inspecting his reflection. The green dress shirt he chose brings out his eyes and his hair is well combed and soft looking. "Yep, I could be wearing a damn potato sack and would still look hot as fuck," he says to himself.

Suddenly, the restroom door flies open and someone runs into a stall. Dean needs to get away because that's a sign that somebody is about to puke, and he doesn't want to be there. There's no chance for Dean to escape because the man comes out almost immediately and goes to the sink, his face a pale shade of green.

"Are you ok man?" Dean asks worried.

The man jumps, obviously startled. Apparently, he hadn't even noticed Dean in his hurry. "I'm good; I thought I was going to be sick, but it was a false alarm," he replies with a Russian accent.

The guy is extremely handsome: blue eyes, dark hair, pretty lips. He’sexactly Dean's type. He's wearing an ugly tan trench coat over a very elegant navy-blue suit. The man looks like he’s about to faint as he removes the trench coat, letting a strong muscular body show, and stares at his own face in the mirror.

"I'm about to go on stage in a few minutes. I'm just feeling pretty nervous," he tells Dean.

"Is it your first time?" Dean asks just to make conversation; he's definitely getting this guy's number.

The man shakes his head as he replies, "No, I've done this so many times, but it's always the same."

Dean feels sorry for the musician and tries to offer words of comfort. "I'm sure you'll do just fine. It’s my first time coming to this kind of concert and listening to this kind of music, if it makes you feel any better. I’m freaking out about how I look since everyone is dressed so fancy."

The guy smiles and finally looks at Dean, "Thank you; I'm sure you will love it."

They look at each other for a moment. Dean wonders if this is a good moment to make a move, but the guy jumps suddenly. "Oh fuck! I have to go." He runs to the door, but right before leaving, he turns back and says, "You look pretty good to me, since you said you were worried about it." He winks before rushing out the door.

When Dean gets back to the hall, he’s smiling like an idiot. There are at least fifty musicians getting ready on stage already. Each one of them is in their own world as they quickly check their music sheets or tune their instruments. The handsome restroom guy is nowhere to be seen.

Then Dean looks up and sees the mural painted on the roof. It is a blue sky with fluffy clouds and angels flying in between them. Some of the cherubs are playing instruments; others are just looking down with curiosity. Dean stares at the mural until Sam distracts him by handing him a program. 

Dean takes it and reads:

_ Cello concerto in E minor. Edward Elgar _

  1. _Adagio – Moderato_
  2. _Lento – Allegro molto_
  3. _Adagio_
  4. _Allegro – Moderato – Allegro, ma non-troppo– Pocopiù lento – Adagio_



Dean doesn't know what any of this means, but Sam seems very excited about it, so it must be good. He just hopes to not fall asleep in the middle of it or Sam is going to kill him.

Suddenly, the lights dim and the concert hall goes silent. Every musician is sitting at attention and ready to play. The director comes onto the stage and is received with applause. Dean claps a little bit and quickly looks at the program again.

_ “Guest director: Baltazar Vaughan,”  _ the program reads. Dean glances at a picture of the guy and thinks he looks British and snooty.

Dean reads the next line, “ _ Guest cellist: Castiel Novack.” _

The name is followed by details of Castiel’s musical trajectory and career. There’s probably a picture on the next page, but Dean doesn't have time to read.

He looks up just as the director makes a sign with the baton and all the musicians play the same note until they sound like a single instrument. Once the orchestra is tuned, the director makes a welcoming gesture to the side of the stage and that's when Castiel Novak makes his entrance.

Dean’s eyes widen in shock as he realizes Castiel is the guy from the bathroom! He still looks a tad nervous as he thanks his welcoming applause with a little bow and a hand to the heart. Dean claps harder and Castiel looks directly at him for a second, recognition in his bright blue eyes. Castiel is breathtaking and Dean is sure he's blushing.

Castiel shakes the director’s hand and then goes to the only chair that's still empty, the one in the middle of the stage. As Castiel takes his seat, he maneuvers his large instrument into place, stroking it with love and care. The dim lights brighten and focus on Castiel, illuminating his perfect face as he takes a deep breath. He is poised and prepared to begin, and Dean has never seen a more angelic beauty. 

Without warning, the bow slashes the air and Castiel starts playing strong notes. His expression is one of defiance, like he is a rebel that decided to start before the director was ready. That's clearly not the case as the director is expectant and gives the cue to the rest of the orchestra moments later. They join Castiel quietly, raising the intensity little by little as the cellist plays a low dark note that reverberates everywhere.

Dean shivers with emotion as he feels the music vibrate through his body. The mood is now sweeter but sad. Castiel stares at the roof as if he were in mid prayer, not even looking as his hand moves up and down the fingerboard. The notes produced are beautiful, and Castiel makes it seem effortless. 

The music intensifies as Castiel plays a descending scale with a dramatic vibrato. The orchestra then erupts with a fortissimo which quickly dies down, so Castiel can play his desperation, slowly lowering his own sound until he goes quiet.

At this point, Dean realizes he's on the tip of his seat, leaning over the balustrade. His cheeks are on fire as Cas looks directly at him again, changing the position of his right hand to play some chords in pizzicato. Dean stares at the musician as he caresses the strings in a way that is almost romantic, and Dean feels his heart beating fast.

The rhythm becomes faster as Castiel’s blue eyes finally leave Dean’s. He gets more and more excited as his fingers move rapidly and his bow slashes the air. He wears a smug expression as if he is having a battle with the music and he is winning.

This part of the concert speeds by and soon Castiel is playing with eyes closed, biting his lip, very clearly enjoying himself. His face is red and sweaty; his previously neat black hair is now all over the place. Castiel’s the hottest damn thing Dean’s ever seen and Dean knows he’s going to die before the concert is over. 

As soon as it started it finished. Now Cas has gone quiet again, the seconds without sound feel like the aftermath of war. Then Cas starts to play a melody so sad and beautiful it is painful.

The mood in the hall has changed dramatically; the orchestra dies down to pianissimo as Castiel plays what sounds like a lamentation. The bow glides smoothly, and sweet notes float through the air as the orchestra plays louder, adding drama to the soft melody.

Cas is sorrowful as he plays a high note that is both quiet and full of misery. He looks as if he's about to cry, blue eyes shining with unshed tears.

_ "No, no please don't cry." _ Dean can't stop thinking.  _ "Angels are not supposed to fall." _

Dean hears a sniffle beside him and finds Sam wiping tears with his sleeve. “Don’t say a word,” Sam mutters.

The final notes Cas plays have a trembling vibrato, as if he's about to give up. He goes quiet, head down as the echo of the last note resonates through Dean.

This silence is longer, and for a few seconds Dean thinks it is over. He wonders why nobody is clapping for this awesome performance because Cas deserves a standing ovation. "Psst, Sammy why is no one clapping?"

"Shhhh, you're not supposed to clap between movements." Sam whispers harshly.

Movements? Dean is about to check his program again when Castiel raises his head and takes a deep breath. He's not giving up, and the fight starts again.

This time Cas is fearless as he plays intricate passages full of emotion. He breaths with every phrase, and every change is accentuated by the orchestra.

Dean feels like he's watching a real angel, all greatness and elegance, but also noble and good. When the tempo slows for a little bit Castiel looks directly at Dean again. Ocean blue collides with forest green and the two men share a secret smile.

Finally, the orchestra breaks into fortissimo as Cas finishes the piece with a couple strokes and a strong victorious note.

The theatre bursts into a standing ovation, Castiel's smile is bright as he thanks everyone with a reverence. Dean is standing, clapping hard and whistling every so often. He thinks Cas’ smile is the most beautiful he's ever seen. Cas looks his way and does a little bow with a hand over his heart, like he's thanking him specifically!

"Sammy, I think I'm in love," Dean says as his heart rate kicks into overdrive.

Sam is not listening to his brother’s love declaration; he turns to Dean and hugs him hard. "Thanks for coming with me; I can't believe I almost missed this."

"I know! it was awesome!" Dean exclaims. 

When he looks back to the stage, Cas is gone, and even though the ovation is extended, he doesn't come back.

Later that night, Sam and Dean are walking back to the Impala since Dean doesn't believe in valet parking. So, his baby is parked more than two blocks from the theater.

He's thinking about Cas, and how he won't see the man again. As they round the first block, they find Cas near a crappy Lincoln Continental. He's wearing his tan trench coat again, and he's putting his cello case in the back of the car. He looks like a completely normal person rather than someone who just performed in one of the best concerts Dean’s ever seen.

"Dude look, it’s Castiel Novak." Sam points at the musician, but Dean is already walking towards Cas with a purposeful stride.

"Hi, my name is Dean, and I just wanted to tell you that your performance tonight was amazing."

Cas freezes like a deer in headlights, and his cheeks turn pink when he realizes Dean is the guy he was ogling at the concert. He had been saddened when he realized at the end of the performance that Dean was accompanied by someone.

"Thank you, I'm glad you and your companion enjoyed it," Cas says carefully as he glances at Sam for a second.

Dean's a little bit distracted. Cas is even more beautiful up close, and his voice is just delicious which causes his words to take a while to reach Dean's brain.

"Wait a minute, you think he is my date?" Dean asks incredulously, pointing at Sam. "That loser? He's my brother, Sammy."

"Oh." Cas blinks in surprise. "I saw you guys hugging, and I assumed. I'm sorry."

"You're beautiful," Dean blurts. "I mean, your interpretation was beautiful."

Dean is so  embarrassed; he feels he could cook an egg on his face. It is all worth it when he sees Cas’ lips spread into a beaming smile.

It turns out that a profound bond was created that night and love was found through music. It sounds like a chick flick, but it’s true.

Dean couldn't be more grateful that Ruby dumped Sam on that exact night because thanks to her, he discovered a whole new world of music and scored a date with a hot cellist.

  


**Author's Note:**

> the beautiful piece that inspired the piece. [here](https://youtu.be/lNVe_1Eb5dw)  
> Art i made of Cellist Cas on tumblr. [here](https://notwithd.tumblr.com/post/626016733467213824/adagio-inspired-by-this-beautiful-piece-of)  
> especial thanks to my friend and beta reader @GatorGirl2016


End file.
